Pink Strings
by Marshal Yenom
Summary: There were a lot of things I expected after I died. Getting reincarnated into a world with crazy s-ranked ninja, giant energy monsters that can destroy a village in one attack and people who believe themselves gods, as the twin brother of arguably the worst Kunoichi to exist wasn't one of them. All I have to do is stay out of the academy and I'll be fine, right? Now, let's see
1. Chapter 1

Pink Strings

There were a lot of things I expected after I died. Getting reincarnated into a world with crazy s-ranked ninja, giant energy monsters that can destroy a village in one attack and people who believe themselves gods, as the twin brother of arguably the worst Kunoichi to exist wasn't one of them. All I have to do is stay out of the academy and I'll be fine, right? Now, let's see if I can take one of the most overlooked mechanics and make it broken.

 **Yes, this will be strange. It won't be a crack fic, but I am taking influence from a story I found and liked. It will turn out different than that one, don't worry. I'm also going to be doing something I tried searching for, but couldn't find.** **Let's** **see what I can add to this community. Also, no Gamer this time. It can be enjoyable, but it does get boring after a while.**

Chapter 1 

You know, there are several things about dying that I never wanted to know. To start with, its bloody uncomfortable. Of course, being reborn is even more uncomfortable. I don't know how, nor do I want to. I won't bore you with the first six years of my life, let's just say there's a very good reason you don't remember what happens as a baby and leave it at that. Of course, there were several instances when I wanted to bash my head into a wall, most notably when I found out my twin sister was Sakura Haruno. Yes, I was reincarnated into the world of Naruto as the twin of Sakura. Incidentally, neither of our parent's look like they did in cannon. Our mother looks exactly like what Sakura will at the end of cannon. On the other hand, I am pretty much a carbon copy of our father, who also looks rather feminine, but with short black hair and golden eyes… for whatever reason.

XXXXX

Originally, I hadn't planned to enter the academy, however it was impossible to argue with my sister when she wanted something badly enough. I won't quit now that I've started, and I decided that I might as well try to do as much as I can to change the world for the better. I don't know if anything about the academy changed, but in this version, it starts at six and students graduate at twelve. It's embarrassing, but it took me two years to remember about chakra. As soon as I did, I started on the exercises I could remember. That amounted to leaf sticking, tree climbing and water walking. It didn't talk me long to complete all of them, three months in total. That was mostly due to me trying without a teacher and making sure I could stay on if I was fighting on the surface. I wasn't as good as a fully trained Shinobi, but I was better than most green genin.

I'm just as smart as my sister, however I applied myself differently than she does. While we both had almost photographic memories, she only read enough to pass a bit above as the top Kunoichi, and didn't train. I read ahead; theory, history, math and much more, I read whatever I could and trained whenever I had free time, that being whenever I wasn't eating, pulled into playing, in the academy, or with my family.

The academy itself was… boring. If you imagine a normal school, replace the teachers with ninja and change the classes a bit to help create better ninja than civilian classes would. In the same vein, while It is different, however slightly, from schools in my original world, it's just so boring because I went through this already. In math I'm more advanced than some of my teachers. There wasn't any science, ninja not using science when they ignore it daily, so I'm literally the most advanced person on the planet. Most of history is covered by cannon, whatever isn't being covered by my advanced reading. There were also classes for throwing weapons, which was entirely new, along with nin, tai and genjutsu classes. They had classes for about a month teaching students how to write, before determining their handwriting as legible enough and quitting after that.

I found out a few things from all that, being that I had an amazing level of chakra control, although like my sister that meant I had less chakra overall than most clan kids. While I doubt I'll ever get to levels like Naruto, Sasuke and Kisame, I could certainly train to increase both my reserve's and regeneration speed. To that end, I started just expelling chakra from everywhere I could as fast as I could while training. I didn't even use it to strengthen my muscles, I just pushed it out and forced it to regenerate. I was careful not to go so far as to get chakra exhaustion, so as not to alert anyone to what I was doing, but that didn't mean I wasn't exhausted by the end of each training session though. I also wore weights like Lee, but mine were nowhere near as heavy as his are. I believe at this point I'm almost ready to pass the academy, even if I don't actually try to get high grades. The only reason I'm not dead last is because I'm allowing Naruto to hold that spot to preserve cannon.

XXXXX

It's now the last year of the academy. I sit right next to Sasuke day after day, to keep both of our fan girls from sitting in those seats. Yes, both of us have fan girls. Sasuke because of his family being killed last year, me because of looking so much like a girl. This leads to us being relatively close friends. It wasn't what I had expected when I had been reborn, but it wasn't too bad. When I say it's the last year, it's really genin testing day.

Iruka-sensei walked into the classroom. "As you all know, today is the genin exam. I'm sure I don't have to say this, but I will anyway. The exam is split into four…" at that point I stopped listening and looked over the class. There were roughly thirty students in total, the majority from civilian families. The other seven were from known clans and the one orphan that no-one knows is from a clan, Naruto. They were all the same as in cannon, save who would become team seven, due mostly to me. Sasuke had a friend this time around, leading him to be less closed off. Naruto didn't follow Sakura around for her attention, the two of them kind of being friends and thereby me by proxy. Sakura let Naruto down easier this time, telling him why she didn't like him and he understood even if he wasn't very happy about her still being a fan girl. She was also less violent towards him, more slapping him on the back of his head whenever he got caught after a prank. Naruto also took his studies and pranks more seriously, leading him to, still, be dead last but he also wasn't just scrapping by. I keep myself just above him so I can continue to be lazy, but also not just throw cannon into a volcano to burn.

After the written test, which anyone by the end of the first year could ace, it was on to throwing. We only had to throw kunai and shuriken into a target. Sasuke went to show off by throwing all of them at once. He got 8/10, while me and Naruto had 4/10, throwing them one by one. On the written test I scored just high enough to be above Naruto. In ninjutsu, which you either pass, with or without extra credit, or fail, it's only 100% or 0. Like in the series you had the transformation, clone and substitution. I did them all perfectly, as did Naruto, only he used shadow clones as his chakra levels were too great for normal clones. He would have gotten extra credit had the teachers picked up on it, however they were too shocked over Naruto passing. I passed above him by a margin of ten.

XXXXX

After the exam we had a few days to ourselves before we would be learning about our jonin sensei. During this time, I continued training. At this point I think I've **broken** chakra strings, you know those things puppet users use to move their puppets? Yeah, turns out they can do a bit more than just move puppets. Now when I force out my chakra, it had the tendency to turn visible if I don't pay attention. That is something that normally happens when large amounts of chakra are forced out at the same time and what I do is no different. I might have been underestimating myself about my chakra reserve's before, because I have high chunin to low jonin reserves, but it's my regeneration speed that is my best point. I regain Chakra faster than I can safely just release it. That leaves me able to use several hundred chakra strings at the same time as I regain more than it costs per second. I also wore something new for my Shinobi outfit, namely, something similar to Kakashi's, send jacket and facemask. Simple is best, after all. That said, I still think it'll be Naruto on team seven. I don't actually know what team I'll be placed in actually.

XXXXX

And now is the day for team placements. The day that will shape the future of the world. And- a piece of chalk flew at me and hit me in the head.

"Shiki! Wake up! Today is team assignment day! Now, as I was saying, you are all genin of Konoha..." at that point I just decided to tune him out. I started considering if it was possible to create seals using chakra strings. I know I could, for example, hold a brush and use that to write seals, but was it possible to burn seals into things? Just then, Jiraia of the Sanin came through the window, grabbed Naruto, and jumped back out. Everyone looked to Iruka for an answer. "Yes, well, Naruto is going to be apprenticed to Jiraia instead of having a jonin sensei. Continuing on, Team Seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Shiki Haruno. While normally this wouldn't be allowed in a team, the Hokage believes that their jonin sensei, Kakashi Hatake, can make it work.

I stopped listening, on the outside calm and composed while on the inside I was crying out for the fiery death of cannon. NOTHING WILL BE THE SAME! Well, maybe somethings, but how will Naruto turn out now he's apprenticed to one of the Sanin? How will the rest of Team Seven? Iruka just continued on with the teams, ignorant to my mental breakdown. We waited one hour. Two hours. Three. When he finally arrived, it was to almost being tangled in chakra strings like a Turkey. He managed to avoid that, but still had a eraser land on his head.

"Well, how can I put this, my first impression of you guys is, I hate you. Meet me on the roof in ten minutes." And with that, he vanished. The other two started towards the stairs. I on the other hand, jumped through the window and walked up the wall. Kakashi looked up from his book, a bit surprised at that, but didn't say anything while we waited another eight minutes for the others to arrive. The first was, no surprise, Sasuke followed by my sister.

"Let's start with introductions. You know, your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, things like that." We nodded at that, and he started. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have a few likes and a few dislikes. Dreams for the future, you're a bit young for those. Your turn pinky." My sister gained a tick mark.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are my brother and-" here she stopped and squealed while looking at Sasuke. I sighed and palmed my face. "My dislikes are Ino-pig. My dreams for the future are to protect my brother and-" she looked over to Sasuke and squealed again. Kakashi had a sweat drop the first time. It brought it's friends.

"Next, the little girl with gold eyes." I sank to my knees in despair. Sasuke snorted, and my sister burst out laughing. Kakashi looked on amused and bemused.

"Even my sensei!" I wailed. "I'm a boy. Why does everyone think I'm a girl? Shiki Haruno. My sister, Naruto and Sasuke (friends). Dislikes, people who think I'm a girl." Here I glared at him. He ignored it. "And I just want to protect my sister."

"Next, the brooding emo." Sasuke grunted. Once it was clear we wouldn't continue if he didn't talk, he started.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I have few likes and many dislikes. My dream, no, ambition is to kill a certain man." And that was all we got out of him.

"Ok, arrive at training ground 7 at 9 am for the second genin exam. The first was to see which of the academy students, if any, had what it takes. Each jonin gives another, specific to each jonin, and only 33% actually pass. I suggest not eating breakfast, else you'll puke. Now leave, I want to read in peace." With that he vanished in a swirl of leaves, presumably to his house.

 **XXXXX**

 **That's done, so what do you think? I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so I just wrote it down. That said, the chakra string thing is taken from The Unwoven Threads of Fate. The chakra reserves thing is something I thought up, even if I wasn't the first person to think of it. My thoughts were about Kisame, he is called the tailless tailed beast, and I believe his massive chakra reserves were from his sword eating all of them day after day, and adapting to that. Shill trained for four years similarly to that, only without something eating the chakra. Oh, also, I have ideas on things, do you want me to gender bend any, all or none of the following;**

 **Sasuke**

 **Gaara**

 **Haku**

 **I do have ideas on how that would work, and how he would end up with each of them or a harem If that's what you all prefer. I will ultimately decide how that will go, but I would like your input.**

 **Edit: 1/20/2020  
I just fixed a couple typos jumped out at me. Nothing changed.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Pink Strings

There were a lot of things I expected after I died. Getting reincarnated into a world with crazy s-ranked ninja, giant energy monsters that can destroy a village in one attack and people who believe themselves gods, as the twin brother of arguably the worst Kunoichi to exist wasn't one of them. All I have to do is stay out of the academy and I'll be fine, right? Now, let's see if I can take one of the most overlooked mechanics and make it broken.

 **This is written when I have time over Halloween and a few days after. Note, that does not mean it will or has came out ON Halloween. Anything else to say… not that I can think of. I'll just start now then.**

Chapter 2

I arrived at the training ground at 9. The others had arrived at 6, them thinking that's what he had said, due to a subtle genjutsu he had placed to make us think he had said 6 that I had seen through. I guess that was just a small test for us, although I doubt we'll notice his disappointment with them failing. Ninja are better than that after all.

When I got there, at 9, my sister was about to yell at me. I held up 3 fingers. One went down, 2. The next fell, 1. When the last lowered, at the same moment Kakashi-sensei arrived. Now she looked bewildered that I predicted his timing to the very second. I just sent a cheeky smile at her. She turned away. Blah blah blah, bell test, blah blah blah. Kakashi-sensei was the first to catch that I had changed clothes again. This time, I decided to dress as a butler from my original world. As sensei didn't comment, neither did the others. I tuned out all of what he said until, "You'll have to be prepared to kill me if you want to have a chance."

"But sensei, those weapons are dangerous!" my sister yelled. Everyone there heard the snort of laughter I couldn't contain.

"If we could hit him he doesn't deserve the title of jonin. Going by academy records, Sasuke has the best chance of getting a surprise hit in. If sensei holds back. Massively."

"Start." Before I could continue, both of the others had hidden. Me on the other hand, I just stood there. "You're a strange one, aren't you? Why aren't you hidden like your teammates?"

I snorted again. "You're an elite jonin. If I can tell where they are then it's impossible they're actually hidden from you." He just nodded. "Besides, while I already know the point of this test, I want to see how I match up."

Now he looked suspicious. "And how would you have know about something like that?"

A third snort. "Its amazing what people will let slip, even ninja, when asked by a cute little genin scared of their sensei. Gai-sensei, while strange, was nice and told me some things." He looked horrified at that before schooling his features. "Now lets start, we only have 3 hours."

When nodded, I shot towards him faster than he could have expected. Granted, I was only about the speed of a chunin, and he was a jonin, but it's still faster than what should be possible for any normal genin. When I was close, I made one of my chakra strings extend and try to cut him in half. I doubt he thought it dangerous to himself, but he still moved out of the way. That was a good thing, as that one string cut down a large portion of the forest like a knife through butter. Really, the only reason he could dodge it was because I didn't want to kill him. Normally my strings would be invisible, being made of chakra. Since I didn't want to kill him, and he hasn't started using his sharingan yet, I was using more chakra than normal to make them barely visible. But that's all sensei needed. He looked at me, surprise visible in his one visible eye. "You said to attack with intent to kill."

We started after a moment. I started making the strings go in and out of the visible spectrum. I was hoping to have him use the sharingan by the end of the hour. I had a few of the strings write out a note for each of my teammates, while at the same time we started the battle again. Now that he knew what they could actually do, Kakashi was a lot more careful around my strings. Not that it helped him much, I can control how they move just with my mind. Oh, look! A lightning dragon! I dragged it strait towards Kakashi, him releasing the technique just before it would have hit. I had some of the strings take a few of his kunai and made them stab him. After a while, he was littered with cuts and trapped in a cage, slowly getting smaller. He finally lifted his hitai-ate, revealing his sharingan, and I pulled the cage closed, shredding the log inside.. While he took the time to substitute himself with a log, I had one of my strings take the bells off of him. One bell, along with the note I wrote for Sasuke went to where he was hiding in the trees. The other went to my sister. And thus, we have passed the exam, not that anyone other than me knows.

"Those chakra strings of yours… I can honestly say I've never seen someone use them like that. You could make them extend or retract however you want. They were sharp enough to cut through steel," here he looked at several of his kunai, the ones I didn't take, which had been split in half when he threw them at me. "yet you could make them pick things up and use them. You can control all of them independently, even a hundred at once. You are pretty fast on your own, but those things are even faster. Add to that, you're not even tired, even though its been fifty minutes so far. You even made me resort to my sharingan. That's one terrifying technique. I thought you said Sasuke had the best chance of hitting me?"

"I said going by academy records. Deception is a Shinobi's best weapon, after all." I told him.

He nodded and covered his eye again. "Quite. I do have to leave and test the others, ja ne." with that he disappeared in a shushin.

I followed him until he reached my sister, watching as she was caught in his genjutsu. Something went wrong with the illusion, resulting in it, apparently from what she said, switching the injured from me to Sasuke. She dispelled it soon after that. He jumped down, quietly, and knocked her out. He left for Sasuke, and I followed. The fight between them was… disappointing. It went almost exactly like in the anime, save for Kakashi being a bit tired by the end due to fighting me earlier. After that, it was time to go back to the center of the training ground.

"Well, it looks like you all fail." He raised the bells, which choose that moment to turn into wood from the log he had substituted with earlier. Sasuke and Sakura held up the real bells. Sensei looked bemused.

"I took them off of you when I had you trapped. I have it to them, and had them allow you to test them. Wouldn't be very good if you didn't know what to teach us. I told you I knew the point of this."

"Ok, so you all pass. Lunch is on the poles. I have to tell the Hokage about this." He mumbled the last part, and only I heard him.

XXXXX

When Kakashi entered the Hokage's , there was every other jonin sensei already there. _'Great, I have to report along with every other jonin. Add to that, I have to report how badly I failed with them in the room.'_ anyway, he started reading his book while the first six reported their teams failure.

"And how did your test go, Kakashi?" the Hokage asked of him. The others looked toward him as well.

"Team 7, passed." Kakashi drawled out lazily. Everyone in the room, save Kakashi and the Hokage, were surprised. Kakashi had never passed a team before today, so that should have been expected.

The Hokage smiled. "Go on." Kakashi mumbled something too low for the others to hear. "I can't hear you." The Hokage prodded.

"I said the golden eyed brat forced me to use my sharingan. He completed the test, alone, in the first hour. He set a trap within a trap, I had to substitute with a log in order to survive, and at the same time he took the bells from me and have them to the others!" he finished his rant.

"Wasn't he the dead last during the academy?" one of the others, Kurenai, asked.

Kakashi snorted. "I asked the same question. You know what he said? 'Deception is a Shinobi's best weapon.' really, who expects a genin, dead last at that, to best his jonin sensei? Its perfect, and I fell for a trap as deadly as the other. Deadlier, even. If I hadn't underestimated him, I wouldn't have been caught in the other." He lamented.

After that, they continued on with the reports. The last two teams had passed. And thus, the 66% failure rate was upheld for another year.

XXXXX

We, my team, are waiting by the gate. I wondered how this mission happened. My entire team hates teamwork exercises. They are a special kind of torture that should be restricted to the depths of Hell. Even worse is that were doing D-ranks on top of them. Painting a clients house is something that should be done by the client themselves, not ninja, never mind the fact I can finish one in fifteen minutes with my strings. Though, something strange happened the first time we went on the Capture Tora mission.

XXXXX

"Sasuke, I'm at point B."

"Sakura here, point C"

"Kakashi, point A."

"…"

I didn't say anything, too busy playing with the cat that had walked up to me. Yes, it was Tora, but I don't see why everyone thinks it's a demon, it's just a cute little kitty. I picked her up, purring up a storm, and that's how my team found me. They confirmed it as Tora, and we went back to the Hokage's office. It appears that when cats sleep, they turn into a liquid. I sadly handed Tora off to her owner, setting the new record for that mission at five minutes from the previous four hours and thirty two minutes. As in cannon, the Hokage was listing off other D-ranks for us, when Tora awoke and ran off again. The others quickly put their feet down, asking for a C-rank instead, due to them trying along the way to pet Tora and getting even more viciously scratched than others. I just stood there holding Tora again.

XXXXX

And that leads us to waiting by the gate for Kakashi to arrive. I don't remember how Sakura convinced me into arriving when Kakashi asked us to, yet here I am, waiting for the past three hours. There he is! And… there, I stole his book. Lets see how he likes that. He narrowed his eyes at me, but didn't do anything. I wonder what he likes about these books so much. I… I'm just going to give this back. We started on, no one saying anything due to my being shaken.

It took a while to arrive at the point where the ambush was set to occur, especially so given we were traveling at the sped of a civilian, a drunk one at that. It was disappointing, no matter how expected, that only me and sensei noticed the Shinobi hidden in the fake puddle. I caught his eye and informed him, non verbally, that I had noticed. He caught on and nodded, while we followed along with the rest until they jumped out.

"One down," one of the brothers said. I caught that one in my strings a second later, shearing through the chain connecting the two. The delay was due to the sudden shock of seeing sensei's fake corpse. I knew intellectually it was going to happen, but it was still rather jarring to see. I didn't capture the other one, knowing my teammates needed the experience and sensei would help if necessary. And apparently it was. While I knew what would happen, this only stopping for a second, they did not and if not for Kakashi jumping out and catching him they would be dead.

"The mist brothers, Gozu and Meizu, a pair of relatively low rand missing nin from Kirigakure, know for their use of teamwork, sneak attacks and poison. They're also normally seen contracted along with 'the demon of the bloody mist', Zabuza Momochi. Other than Kakashi-sensei, they wouldn't know us, so why are these two after a simple bridge builder?" I asked sweetly. Much too sweetly.

 **XXXXX**

 **I finally finished this. It took me way longer than it should, but I just couldn't find any inspiration. If anyone would like to thank someone for this chapter finally getting finished, thank GrimTheReaperz1. It was his comment which had me completing this chapter. If he's reading this, I would like to say I liked that story as well, and while I thank you for your hope I doubt I can make up for the lack of chapters from that story. I don't personally think I'm that good. It was your comment in hoping for me to be able to fill the void that have me the final push to finish this chapter. Anyway, that's the end of this chapter and I hope that it won't take me as long to complete the next.**

 **Edit: 1/20/2020  
Again, just fixing a couple of typos. **


End file.
